


Family

by high_on_feels



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_on_feels/pseuds/high_on_feels





	Family

“Your turn to open a gift,” Dean said through a mouthful of cookie, already reaching for a new one.

“Thanks. That internal picture of a chewed up cookie sure is a great present too,” Kevin said sarcastically. Dean just grinned and as Sam shook his head and Charlie laughed, Kevin reached for a present. They were all together in the bunker where Sam and Dean had put a huge christmas tree. It was their first christmas together all of them, the first christmas where it wasn’t just Sam and Dean. And it was special in a wonderful way.

Kevin frowned and slowly picked a present up, which was wrapped in ridiculous pink paper, making Dean nearly choke with laughter.

“Um… is this for me?” Kevin asked slowly and examined the box. It did have his name on it but…

“It is,” it sounded from the door. They all turned to look up at Castiel, who was drying off a plate, for some reason wearing big red baking gloves. “It's from me.”

Dean chuckled behind his hand as Kevin made a small, “oh.” He examined the present for a moment before he began to unwrap it. Sam looked over his shoulder at Cas. “You almost done? We’re missing you here.”

Dean raised a brow and looked up, stopping when his eyes met Cas’.

“You are?” Cas asked then, and Dean could swear the question was to him. He even opened his mouth to respond, but Sam took the word. “Of course we are. You're family too, Castiel,” he stated with a smile. That seemed to almost surprise Cas and he stood still with the plate in his hands before he slowly nodded.

“Okay. Let me put this back,” he said, waving with the plate.

“And leave the gloves there too,” Dean called after him as Cas returned to the kitchen. He just heard a small grunt as reply.

“What is it, Kev?” Charlie asked, leaning over to try to look into the box. Kevin, looking genuinely surprised, slowly pulled out a book. “It’s a Latin book. About… Angels,” he said thoughtfully as he opened the book to look inside. “Wow. This is actually awesome.”

“You sound surprised,” Cas said from the kitchen when he walked out and came into the living room. He slowly sat down between Dean and Sam and looked thoughtfully over at Kevin. “Do you not find me capable of buying “awesome” gifts?”

That made Kevin blush in embarrassment and he quickly shook his head. “No! It’s just… This is great. Really. Thanks,” he mumbled. Dean laughed and rested his hand on Cas’ shoulder. 

“Seems like it’s your turn now, Cas.”  
\-------------------------  
Later, when all the presents were unpacked, Sam got up and stretched. “Y’all wanna watch a movie?” he asked, starting to walk to the TV. Charlie was faster though and she sprinted over to grab the remote. 

When Sam looked surprised at her, she just grinned. “They’re watching A Christmas Carol tonight. We have to watch it.” She pointed at Dean. “And no protests. It’s a classic.”

Dean closed his mouth and grumbled quietly as he got up to take the chair.

“Fine, but I’ll have this seat by myself,” he stated, Charlie shrugging with a grin before she went to the kitchen while Kevin and Castiel stood up from the floor. 

Charlie quickly came back into the living room with two beers in each hand.

“That's my girl,” Dean grinned as he leaned back in his chair, already more relaxed about the movie. Sam, Kevin and Cas huddled together on the couch.

“I know,” Charlie said as she handed Dean one when she passed him. In the occasion, Dean had placed a couch and a big chair in front of a TV, in the room where Sam used to read those big books whenever they had a case. 

“Move your asses,” she said and waved at the three on the couch. With small complains they pressed more together, Cas staying quiet as usual. Charlie leaned forward to grab the remote after placing the beers in front of herself, Sam and Kevin, which provoked a protest from the youngest. Charlie looked at Kevin in amusement. “No underage drinking,” she teased and turned the TV on.

\-----------------------------  
Dean ended up slowly dozing off during the movie. It being a classic didn't make it any more interesting. He finished his beer and absently watched the screen, that's why he didn't notice the empty spot on the couch until later. Upon further examination, he realized it was Cas who was missing.

“Guys,” Dean started as he sat up confused. “Did Cas zap off somewhere?”

Charlie looked amused at Dean. “Oh, I guess you were so into the movie, you didn't notice,” she said and pointed behind her to towards the stairs. “It began to snow again. Your angel went outside.”

Despite Charlie's choice of words, Dean simply got up from his chair and headed to the door, curious to see what Cas was doing, while a fight for his spot happened behind him.

Dean opened the door and instantly winced when the cold snow hit him in the face. He hissed and quickly grabbed his jacket before he stepped outside. It was dark but he almost immediately saw the angel, standing right outside the door with his gaze fixed towards the sky. Dean raised a brow and slowly walked over to him.

“Hey you,” he muttered and paused when bright blue eyes turned to him. “Um, what are you doing?”

“Watching,” Cas stated simply and looked back up. “This is one of my favourite creations from my father.”

“And the coldest,” Dean joked, obviously not earning a laugh from the angel.

“It's so simple, yet so beautiful,” Cas continued thoughtfully. Dean stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up.

“Yeah, I agree. When I was little, I used to open my window and stare outside when it was snowing.”

Castiel turned to look at Dean. “Your father let you do that?”

To that Dean let out a dry laugh. “He would never. But what he didn't know didn't hurt him.”

Cas grunted in response. “I see.”

They then stood in silence for a moment together, staring up at the sky. Dean would feel stupid, but for some reason it actually felt good to stand hee in the presence of Cas. After a while, he started to lose the feeling in his toes though and he shifted on his feet.

Dean looked at Cas, the angel of the Lord, who seemed so small, so human, in the snow, and he couldn't help but feel a little fond of him. Cas could be all dangerous and scary and at the same time he could be quiet and adorable. But obviously Dean would never say that out loud.

Cas adjusted the huge blue scarf around his neck. Dean internally blessed Sam for buying him that.

“You're getting cold,” Cas suddenly said out in the blue and Dean almost jumped in surprise at his voice, hurrying to look away.

“Well, yeah, I'm human after all,” Dean said and kicked some snow away. Cas seemed to smile at Dean's words and he began to walk towards the door.

“I think we should join the others then,” he said as he laid his hand on the door. He didn't get further than that because suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder when Dean turned him back around. And then there were warm lips on his own and he felt a warmth rush through him he didn't even know he could feel.

So they didn't get back inside until 10 minutes later when Sam came outside for them, both with red cheeks and lips. And Dean refused to say a word to Charlie who used the rest of the evening making kissing noises at him, while Cas was holding a warm hand over his own. Yeah, maybe watching that Christmas movie wasn't too bad after all.


End file.
